


Moments Away from Madness

by RachaelGold



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Total Fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelGold/pseuds/RachaelGold
Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn take a few moments out at the Voyager homecoming ball.Setting: Post-Endgame





	Moments Away from Madness

Chakotay hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all evening. Neither had quite a few others. She had conducted herself with the assuredness of a woman who knew she was looking particularly beautiful tonight. She had been the centre of attention from the moment she had made a glittering entrance into the ballroom, cutting a swathe through the frenzy of the press. 

It was all to be expected, since she was the guest of honour. She was the Captain of the ship that had come home against all the odds from a place far beyond anywhere reached by humankind before. 

Kathryn had come alone, and that intrigued him. He knew she wasn't short of offers...a number of men, some of them ex-crewmen, had been vying for her attention, and she'd had no shortage of dance partners. 

He hadn't gone near her yet. He had Seven at his side. Poor innocent Seven. Beautiful, child-like, but lacking in depth and vibrancy. She lacked the allure of a mature woman. 

Seven was resplendent as a lily. Showy, attracting a lot of attention. Intelligent, beautiful, ultimately unexciting and shallow. Tonight she had been totally eclipsed by a woman she would consider her inferior in many ways. Seven would never understand, never see the truth for what it was. 

But Chakotay did. Kathryn was like a rare orchid. Something more unique, a rarity, a prize to be sort after. A treasure to be explored. A secret to be uncovered. A true presence, that drew you in. She was a woman known well to him, familiar yet somehow still mysterious, with a beauty that ran far deeper. 

She was tired of this whole shindig. He knew it, even if her face betrayed no semblance of it. He watched with amusement, as she sent her current escort off to find her another glass of champagne, and used her sudden isolation to dive through a hidden door and give herself a few moments of peace. Then he noticed two other male predators had observed it too, and were making their way to follow her. 

He flew across the room to deflect the two admirers. "Gentlemen, please give the Admiral a few minutes alone," he said, posting himself in front of the door and holding the doorknob behind him resolutely. "This has been a very long day." He had to endure a couple of glares, before they grudgingly moved away. A quick glance across the dance-floor showed that Seven had just stepped into the Doctor's arms, and suddenly he felt very grateful for the opportunity it had thrown him. 

The door handle turned behind him, almost of its own volition, and he slipped through the gap. He closed the door behind him, and prayed nobody else would follow. He took a deep breath straightening his jacket. He could still hear the sing-song of the violins, the music permeating from the room behind him. 

He found himself in what appeared to be a darkened corridor, a wall covered in old military paintings on one side, the other side with a series of arches. Between the arches were large windows onto a garden, hidden by the darkness of the night. 

The light was very low, but he caught her movement several windows along, where, between two pillars, there was a small pool of moonlight. He smiled to himself and moved in on his quarry. 

She turned slowly on hearing his steps. "Chakotay?" 

"Stay still! Don't move an inch!" he told her. She turned back slightly and straightened her neck. He came closer and let his eyes feast on the wonderful vision. She was wearing a soft blue gown, which fell to the floor and had been hand-made especially for her. It fitted her perfectly. The designers and the artists had had a field day with her, knowing that this woman on this special occasion would be watched by millions as she arrived tonight, and that her image would grace the pages of many a magazine over the next few weeks. Her face had been expertly made up, without over-powering her natural fine bone structure. Her hair glowed with its majestic auburn sheen, and was piled on her head in an intricate weave. All this was set off with some exquisite jewellery, worth vast amounts of latinum and loaned to her just for the occasion. Lustrous diamonds dripped from her ears, graced her breast and encircled her wrists. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Kathryn, I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do at this moment!" he told her. She laughed softly, grateful that the dim light hid the blush that threatened. She'd had a thousand compliments this evening, but this was the only one that counted. 

"You approve?" 

"Most definitely, yes." 

"It was worth five hours in the salons then?" 

"Every bit," he told her. What a long day it must have been for her! They'd already had to endure a number of parades and presentations in the morning. She must have spent all afternoon preparing for this. All he'd had to do was to shower and put on his tuxedo. He loosened his bow-tie. He was suddenly feeling a little over-heated. 

He began to circle her, sweeping his gaze over every square inch. He let the fingers of one hand drift momentarily on one bare shoulder. He started behind her, noting the low sweep of the dress exposing far more of her slender neck and pale back than he'd ever had the privilege to see before. 

"I want to burn this image in my memory for all time," he told her. 

"There'll be plenty of pictures in the press..." 

"I know. But I want a private viewing," he said, as he stepped to the other side allowing his hand to slide across her shoulders to the other side. Her eyes flickered up to meet his in amusement. She'd been right. This little reminder that she was a woman had him bowled over. Her head lifted confidently. 

He came round to the front, observing for the first time, that a fair amount of her lovely pale breasts swelled above her dress, enough to allow a man to extrapolate the rest of their shapely form in his fertile imagination. Just above sat an impressive display of diamonds. She would never have worn anything so daring during their days on Voyager, when keeping him at arm's length had seemed to be the modus operandi. He'd understood though. She was his Captain. He was her First Officer. He knew from bitter experience how self-destructive on-board relationships could be. He was almost glad she'd made him wait. It would be all the sweeter, all the stronger for it. 

He was tempted to let his hand drift down and daringly skirt the neckline of her dress, but he knew he'd risk a knee in the groin for that one. 

He circled her twice and then stopped in front of her. Their eyes met, and there was nod of understanding. Their mutual attraction was alive and kicking. 

He stepped away, and leaned back against one of the pillars. 

"I've missed you," he began. They'd hardly seen each other during debriefings, and his free time had been occupied with Seven. 

"I know. I've missed you too." 

"Don't walk out of my life, Kathryn Janeway!" 

A few moments ticked by before she answered. "Well now, that depends..." 

"Depends on what?" 

"On what you think you're doing with Seven..." 

He gave a silent laugh. "I don't quite know what I'm doing with Seven." Wasting valuable time, he thought to himself. 

"She'll bore you, you know. It won't be long and you'll tire of her. But being the honourable man you are, you'll probably stick with her." 

"Not if you rescue me first." 

"Do you want to be rescued?" There was a long silence, before Kathryn added, "Indecisive, Commander? I always thought you had definite plans for when we got home." 

He looked at her longingly. "I did. A long time ago." 

"And now?" 

He stepped back towards her, eyes dark and intent. "Now...if I had the chance, I'd walk you home tonight and take great delight in pulling the pins from your hair, unclasping the necklace, stripping the jewels from your body, peeling you out of that incredible dress. Then I'd show you just how much I adore the woman within. If I had the chance." He sighed, dropping his gaze regretfully. "I have certain obligations though. I have to take Seven home." 

She nodded. She understood. He turned in resignation towards the ballroom. "Chakotay," she said, stopping him in his tracks, "I can wait up." 

He turned and smiled, aware of how much she was offering. Their eyes met, sparkling with the thought, acknowledging much of what was unsaid. They loved each other, but the words could wait till later. 

"All night, if need be," she added. 

"How about a dance?" he said, offering his hand. 

She took his hand as they started back to the ballroom. She knew with absolute certainty that, although she would be going home alone tonight, she wouldn't be sleeping alone. He'd get the rest of his wish. She'd grant him that privilege. 

"I think I can manage that. One dance shouldn't start a scandal," she agreed. 

"No. We'll wait till tomorrow morning to do that." 


End file.
